Optical markers capable of labeling different individuals in complex tissue are highly utilized in biological research. Particularly, cells of the same type express different genes, and, thus, it is useful to observe each type of cell in monitoring the metastasis of cancer or the development of life. A fluorescence marker which is one of the most widely used optical markers is easy to use. However, due to the occurrence of photobleaching, a signal fades as time goes on, and, thus, the fluorescence marker cannot trace a fluorescence-labeled individual for a long time. Further, the fluorescence marker has a relatively broad range of emission spectrum, and, thus, the number of colors which can be used for labeling at the same time is limited to 3 to 5. Therefore, the fluorescence marker cannot label each individual in hundreds or thousands of cells at the same time.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2017-0075221 which is the background technology of the present disclosure relates to an optical marker for a biosensor, an optical biosensor including the optical marker, and a method of manufacturing an optical marker for a biosensor. However, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2017-0075221 relates to an optical marker for a biosensor including an analyte-sensing substance selectively conjugated to a target analyte, but does not describe a technology capable of analyzing the sizes of hundreds of micromaterials at the same time.